


They Work It Out

by Culumacilinte



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Sweet (2000)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Happy Sex, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte
Summary: Stitch likes to watch. Pete just thinks it's genius how much their kinks align.





	They Work It Out

It’s sort of an accident, how Pete finds it out. He knows he’s never been much with self-control, ‘specially when it comes to sex; he gets all worked up and wriggly like one of his puppies, can’t sit still when he’s all hard and squirming and turned on. Stitch ain’t like that, ‘specially not at the start when they were still working things out; he’s almost scary intense when he gets into a thing, but before that, he gets all wrapped up in thought, quiet consideration like he’s weighing out all the options in his head for the best one. Which Pete appreciates! Stitch is well clever like that, but sometimes it’s _frustrating_.

So it’s one of those early times, right, after they’ve had a bit of a snog and a handsy roll around on the bed (which is  _genius_ , Pete loves how happy and abandoned it feels, like that, like they’re a couple of randy teenagers) and clothes have started to come off—which means that Pete is pretty much naked except for his socks, and Stitch has just taken his shirt off, when Stitch just… stops. He’s sitting there with his legs all folded up, watching Pete in that narrow, thoughtful way he gets. He used to look at him like that before, too, except now it’s  _hungry_ , like Pete’s a buffet and he wants  _everything_  but he can’t decide what he wants to eat first. And Pete’s hard, kneeling up on his heels, eager cock bouncing ridiculously with every shift of his weight, and he whines, jiggling a little in place. ‘Stiiiiiiiiitch, mate, c’mon, get over here, I wanna fuck you.’

But Stitch doesn’t move, and Pete can’t help it, he just has to take his dick in hand and give it a soothing little stroke, just playing with himself a little to take the edge off, and Stitch  _sucks_  in a breath, little eyes going wide and lips parting and then,  _oh_ , alright then. Pete gets it. Cos Pete’s never made any secret of the fact that he’s a bit kinky, likes to have fun with sex, and getting watched is proper nice, kinda dirty and wicked, gives him a little clench right down in his tummy and bollocks, a happy fizz up his spine. It’d turn him on anyway, but he likes knowing what gets Stitch off, that’s hotter than anything.

So he sits up a little straighter, knees braced in front of him and legs all spread, and  _stretches_  in a way he knows shows off the lean line of his torso, his footballer’s thighs, and keeps stroking, more deliberate now. ‘Yeah?’ He’s grinning with his tongue between his teeth, watching avidly for Stitch’s reactions. ‘Aww, Stitch, you shoulda said you liked watching.’

‘I’m always watching you’, Stitch points out, in that tone he has that Pete is never quite sure what it means. ‘You said it was creepy.’

Pete laughs, thumbing over the head of his cock, all dark and swollen, watching Stitch watch him. ‘Nah, I said you  _looked_  well creepy, with them shifty little eyes. Like you’re always up to somethin’. Like you’re gonna skin me and shove me in your car boot, ‘s prob’ly what other people think.’ He giggles breathily. ‘I like it when you watch me; turns me on.’

‘Yeah?’ Stitch sounds a little breathless now, and Pete can see he’s hard too, even though he ain’t taken off his jeans, and his cock throbs in his hand.

‘Yeah’, he whimpers. ‘I mean, pretty much everythin’ about you turns me on, but, fuck, yeah, Stitch.’

It’s genius; Stitch looks stricken, like he’s stuck in place watching Pete, frozen with lust, but he also has this sorta wolfish thing going on at the same time, dark eyes and the tips of sharp teeth showing; it’s a heady combination. Makes Pete feel like Stitch is some kind of sexy wild animal that he’s keeping in place with the sheer power of the show he’s putting on, and that just feels  _dizzying_. Same as he felt that first time when Stitch wanted the nipple clamps, like when they’re having sex, Pete sometimes gets to be the one in charge. He don’t always want to, he’s happy for Stitch to boss him around and take care of him, but sometimes it’s just fucking  _hot_. He jerks himself harder, whining and babbling as he fucks into his fist, and when he finally comes, all over his hand and stomach and thighs, Stitch all but  _tackles_  him.

Pete laughs and laughs, giddy and delighted, and covers Stitch’s face with little kisses. ‘You genius! You dirty freakshow! That was so fucking hot, Stitch, I love you, oh my god. What d’you want? Gimme a bit and I can still fuck you if you want me to, or we could—‘

Stitch shuts him up with a kiss. They work it out.

Which is to say, that’s how Pete finds out that Stitch is a little bit of a voyeur. It’s nice how many of their kinks seem to overlap, makes him feel right warm and fuzzy inside. Like they were just meant for each other, proper romantic. He tells Stitch this one day, when they’re snuggling and watching telly, apropos of nothing, and Stitch just stares at him for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

‘I’ll put that on my Valentine’s Day card next year. You muppet.’

Stitch clearly thinks it’s funny, but really, Pete wouldn’t mind.


End file.
